


New Arangments

by scarscarchurro



Series: Interdimensional Gay Bar AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Other, Reference to abusive relationships, Swearing, Trans Rick, Trans Stan, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Ricks and Stans are toxic to each other to a point. Most Ricks are narcissistic, self medicating, self absorbed, manipulators who have no care in the world… they don't bother taking care of themselves and will drag down anyone into their fury and crippling lonely lives.Origin of starting up an Interdimensional gay bar





	1. Poolside Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Enjoy this three chapter fic of the origin of my bar Rick and Stan!
> 
> Editing and title Credit to Fox_Salz

Ricks and Stans are toxic to each other to a point. Most Ricks are narcissistic, self medicating, self absorbed, manipulators who have no care in the world… they don't bother taking care of themselves and will drag down anyone into their fury and crippling lonely lives. 

D-79; a common Dickie. A famous actor, manipulative, charming, and an asshole to those who loved him most.

“Don't fucking touch me!” 

There was a door slam and a chorus of, “Man Dickie you fucked up!”

Rick saw a Stan make a break to the restroom. He stood up and walked over to the door, leaned against the wall, and knocked.

“Occupied,” said the voice from inside the restroom.

“I get it.” He sighed. “We aren't all party people… and D-79 is being a complete ass.” He pressed his lips together and rolled his neck. “What are you doing in the bathroom?” 

“Fake peeing.” 

Someone started singing Elvis. Rick heard Stan’s breath pick up. 

“Hey… let's go outside.” Rick stared forward making eye contact with a Dickie wearing circular glasses. Rick scowled at him. “I'm Rick Z-19.” 

The music got a little louder; the Dickie laughed and carried on. 

“Stanley Pines. D-79.”

“Let's get some beers… go out by the pool,” Rick softens when Dickie plopped down on the couch and ate some floor pizza. “... get away from the noise.” 

Stan pressed his lips together and slowly came out of the bathroom. “Sounds… like a blast…” his teeth grazed his bottom lip.

They got their drinks and went out by the pool.

Rick shucked his bare feet into the water, staying close to Stanley. 

Outside the pool was calm and quiet, in contrast to the chaotic mess of floor pizza and alcohol littered around the inside.

Ricks with money sure did know how to blow it on depressed binges and cleaning women.

“What’s your story?” Stanley asked Rick. 

“Not much. I'm aiming to start my own club.” Rick laughed and tilted his beer back into his mouth. 

“How is that going for you?” 

“... I have a building? Not… not going so good otherwise…” Rick looked down at his hands, moved the bottle back and forth, then took a long swig. 

Stanley looked at the water, kicked his foot, causing little ripples, and then he looked at Rick and held his hand up. “Starting a business can be tough… running one is tougher.” He shrugged and looked away again.

Rick looked over at him then straight ahead with a big grin.

Stanley had a far off look in his eyes. 

“Speaking from Experience?” Rick furrowed his brow.

“Pops ran his own pawn shop.” Stan grinned a little. “I tried to run a bar once.”

Something clicked in Rick’s head. He grinned ear to ear. “Wanna become partners?” 

Stanley looked at him, shrugged, then stared forward. “Why not.”


	2. Building Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick brings Stan to his building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! *finger guns*

A few weeks had passed filled with business talk and lots of dancing around the big picture. Stan wanting to see the building.

The building was nothing to write home about. Rick felt there had to be some major reconstructions for anyone to be pleased with the outside of the property.

“It's promising.” Stanley looked to Rick with a smirk and a light in his eyes. 

Rick looked at him with wide eyes and a pitter patter in his chest. “Promising?” Rick collected himself, rose his eyebrow, looked forward, and shoved his hands in his pockets. “That another word for a dump?” 

Stan frowned, eyes unfocused, and hands clenched together. 

Rick caught the change and put a hand on Stan’s shoulder. “Stan. If something is on your mind speak it.” Rick was careful with his words, he felt a bond with Stanley, and wanted to explore that bond a little.

Stan’s eyes focused again and he stared at Rick. “Do you really think the building is a dump?” 

Rick inhaled sharply and stared for a long time at Stanley. “It ain't a palace, but what do you see in it?” 

Stanley looked at the building with what Rick read as excitement and adoration. Some hidden love for the beauty of a decaying building. “It has beautiful structure for the dimension. I'd love to look inside.” 

“Then it's a palace in your eyes.” Rick smiled a little and looked at the building for himself. “I chose this building for a reason. You enter through the doors into my dimension. A rare rip in the very universe.” Rick shoved his hands in his pockets. “Comes out on an alien planet. I'll let you take a look...”

Stan glanced at Rick and rose an eyebrow. “Is there a ‘but’ at the end of that sentence?” 

“First let's get to know one and other a little more.” Rick rolled his neck, it cracked, and he quartered himself glancing at Stanley. “Say over Lunch?”

Stanley laughed and shrugged. “If you're paying.”


	3. A lunch Da- Not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick holds on his Promise of Free food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. All in one night. Enjoy.

It was a quaint little spot for such a busy town. A coffee maker worked in overdrive, in the quiet it grated Rick’s ears, but was a calming enough noise when other patrons were clacking their forks on their plates. 

A waitress took their drink orders, and stuck her pen behind her ear. “Be right back with those drinks, Boys.” 

Rick swallowed. Sitting across from him was Stanley, staring at him as if expecting something magical or tragic. “So y-you were a bartender?” Rick bit his lower lip and fidgeted with his hands. 

Stanley smiled. “I was. Part time.” He leaned forward and glanced around the tiny Ma and Pa diner. “I expected a Shoney’s.” 

“Better pancakes here,” Rick said as he rubbed his thumbs and bounced his knee.

Stanley leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms. “Breakfast for Lunch.” 

“I-it's an amazing thing, Staniel.” 

Stanley bolted upright and stared at Rick for a long moment, a raised brow, and a smirk. “Staniel?”

Rick swallowed again and they both went quiet for some time.

“So! Back to this da… Lunch.” Rick’s knee bounced faster and he coughed. 

“This breakfast for Lunch,” Stanley rubbed his wrist and smirked. 

“...Yeah.” Rick gave a weak smile.

There was a long silence, the waitress came back to give them their drinks, asked if they were ready to order, and left with their order. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Rick asked quickly putting his hand on Stan’s hand. 

Stan blinked. “I've never been called Staniel before. Just… took me by surprise.” He smiled with a softness and took a sip of his drink. 

“Is Pitt Cola any good?” Rick asked pulling out a flask and slipping some of the liquid into his beverage. 

Stan wrapped his lips around the straw and took a long sip, smacked his lips together when he pulled back, and shrugged. “Peach Soda is a gift to this world.” 

Rick laughed, his knee slowed down, and he mixed his drink with his straw. 

“They don't make Rum and Coke?” Stan smirked and leaned forward a little bit, shifted in his seat, and rolled his neck. 

“This isn't rum.” Rick said and shoved his flask back into his pocket, “but I guess the Eublephariscoraxians would consider it Rum.” 

Stan clutched his stomach and laughed. “Eublephariscoraxians? Eublepharis corax? is that their actual names or is that what you call them?”

“What I call them.” Rick smirked. “Mix of Lizards and Birds with human like torsos.” he took a long sip of his drink and burped. “Weak.” 

Rick smiled and leaned back. “Y-your Dickie ever take y-you to space?” Stan’s pleasant attitude dropped and Rick frowned. “Y-you don't have to talk about it.” 

“He was more comfortable on Earth. Didn't mean he didn't take trips out to space.” Stan sighed. “Wouldn't say I haven't been to space.”

Rick perked up and leaned forward. “H-how?”

Stanley grinned and leaned back. “Lots happens when you steal a portal gun and teach yourself Physics while your deadbeat boyfriend is passed out from partying.”

“Do y-you like space?” Rick took another sip with a smile. 

“It's a beautiful place.” Stan smiled and took small sips of his Pitt Cola.

Rick smiled. “What else is beautiful, Staniel?” He learned back with half lidded eyes and a soft grin. “H-how does y-your mind determine beauty?”

Stan stared at Rick for a long pause, eyebrows together, and tongue sticking out.

He opened his mouth and a plate of chicken Fingers and a fluffy waffle was placed down in front of him. “Chicken and waffles.” The waitress smiled at him and placed a plate of pancakes down in front of Rick. “Pancakes.” Butter and syrup joined the plates. “Enjoy.” She left them. 

Stan laughed a little and looked at Rick. “Aesthetically speaking? This plate of chicken and waffles isn't beautiful, but it is a gift of food. That you are paying for.” 

Rick laughed and smiled at Stan. “I think you and I are going to have a wonderful time together, Staniel.”

“I'm excited to be working with you, Rick.” Stan smiled and covered his waffle in syrup. “To a partnership.” He cut a little bit of waffle off and held it up with his fork. 

Rick grabbed a chunk of pancake and clinked his fork with Stan’s. “To a new beginning.” 

END


End file.
